Be Iest Lîn, Hi Im Gwest As You Wish, This I Swear
by Kaylee Arafinwiel
Summary: Yule Fic written for LOTR Community in 2007. AU. Haldir, Orophin and Rumil try to figure out their Yule gift for their adoptive parents, Celeborn and Galadriel. Things don't go precisely as they planned. Haldir is the equivalent of 18, Orophin 15, Rumil 7


Title: Be Iest Lîn, Hi Im Gwest; As You Wish, This I Swear

Dedicated To: Enelya

Posting Date: December 21

Author: Kaylee

Feedback:

Rating: Umm...No idea. Definitely at least PG-13.

Genre: All over the place...lots of drama, some fluffiness and plenty of romance

Warning: Memories of a sensitive sort shown from a young ellon's mind...harsh strapping delivered to an OC in anger, though not shown explicitly. Oh, and KLEENEX WARNING!!!

Disclaimer: Characters are Tolkien's not mine...just playing in his backyard!!! Any elf you don't recognize is mine though. That includes Silwen, the cook, Master Taracar, the academic tutor, and Master Angmir, the weapons master.

Summary: Haldir, Rumil and Orophin's first Yule with Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Celeborn and Galadriel want to make it special for the elflings, but Haldir and his brothers want to make something special for their foster parents and unbeknownst to all of them their ideas clash and mishaps happen all around. Silwen, the cook, and Master Angmir, the Marchwarden and Weapons Master, make key appearances. This story seems to be very Haldir-centric which would be the Muse's fault lol.

Pairings: Celeborn/Galadriel (of course), Haldir/OFC (original female character)

Beta: Ummm...multiple people. Emma, Irene, Berni (Helmsdaughter even helped with some of Celeborn's dialogue when I got stuck! Yay! Thank you! Many huggles!)Berni also looked it over one final time and made suggestions for the final draft, as it were.

A/N: MANY THANKS to EVERYONE who's had a look at bits and pieces of this!!! All of you!!!! Thank you ever so much to Helmsdaughter for her nudging my Muse at the eleventh hour to get things worked on!

Be Iest Lîn, Hi Im Gwest; As You Wish, This I Swear

"It's almost Yuletide," Rumil said, looking up from his book. "Do you think Nana and Ada will be doing anything special?"

Haldir glanced at his brother. "I suppose they've got better things to do, in Aman," he began, but a shake of Rumil's head made him stop.

"Nay, muindor...I meant our new Nana and Ada."

Haldir arched his eyebrows. "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn?"

"Aye," Rumil said. "This will be our first Yule with them, and..." He sighed. "I think we should do something special for them. They took us in."

Haldir nodded. "You are right, muindor laes. And so we shall. Now, what to do..." He leaned back against a tree and thought.

"How about baking a cake?" Orophin suggested, rolling onto his back as he looked up at the sky. "Lady Galadriel--"

"Nana," Rumil interrupted defiantly.

"Nana likes cakes," Orophin began. "We could make one."

"Have you ever made one, muindor tithen?" Haldir asked.

Orophin faltered. "No, but we could learn," he said.

Haldir shrugged. "Well, muindor, it seems to be the only idea we've got. Unless you have one too, muindor laes?"

Rumil shook his head. "Nay...a cake seems like a good idea to me. Nana and Ada ought to like it." The three ellyn got up and went into the kitchen.

Silwen was already there, and Haldir flashed the blond elleth a winning smile as they entered.

"Hello Silwen. Are you busy?" Haldir asked.

"Am I busy?" Silwen chuckled, stirring a pot of soup with a wooden spoon as she talked. "It's Yule coming up in just three days, young master, of course I'm busy, but I can spare a moment for you three I think," she teased. "What can I do for you?" The ellyn exchanged glances. They hadn't exactly thought out what they were going to say to Silwen.

"Can you keep a secret?" Rumil asked boldly. Silwen's blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Ah, a surprise is it? Hmm, well I think I can keep a secret...for a price." The two elder ellyn groaned.

"What kind of price?" Haldir asked warily.

Silwen laughed. "Well, I just might need three young lords to swear to me they'll eat all the vegetables on their plates I prepare for supper tonight." The ellyn ALL groaned this time.

"But Silwen..." Rumil began pleadingly. Silwen shook her finger at him.

"Don't you 'But, Silwen...' me, young master. If this secret is so important to you, you'll be doing as I say." Rumil nodded unhappily. "Now, is it for the Lord and Lady? Am I right?"

Haldir nodded at Silwen's question. "Aye. We wish to bake a cake for them." Silwen's eyes sparkled. "A cake is it! I didn't know you knew how to bake."

"We don't," Rumil admitted sadly. "That's why we need your help."

Silwen chuckled and smiled at the youngest ellon. "Well, then. I am at your service young master. Just mind you eat all your vegetables tonight."

Rumil nodded. "Yes, Silwen, I promise."

As the three ellyn and the elleth got to business fixing a suitable cake batter, so the young lords could bake their cake, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien were outside, walking under the trees on their favorite pathway.

" 'Tis a beautiful day, meleth nin," Celeborn murmured.

"Aye, Cel, a perfect day. " Galadriel saw some of the elves hanging wreaths and garlands around their talans. "Yule is coming up, Cel. What do you say to a surprise for our ionnath?"

Celeborn smiled. "Aye, a good plan. What do you suggest, meleth nin?" Galadriel walked along beside him in pensive silence for a long while before answering.

"Well, meleth nin...Our ionnath are turning out to be quite the warriors are they not?" she asked wryly.

Celeborn chuckled. "Aye, to say the least. I swear that Master Taracar has his hands full keeping their minds on, as Haldir puts it, 'boring' lessons and not the martial lessons that they so enjoy. Ai Valar...their weapons master cannot keep up with them! Particularly Haldir!"

Proof of that statement came swiftly, as the Lord and Lady were approached by said weapons master.

"Aur vaer, Master Angmir," Celeborn said with a slight bow. The dark haired elf bowed back.

"Good day to you as well My Lord, My Lady. I was just looking for you, Lord Celeborn," Angmir said hurriedly.

"Indeed?" Celeborn arched an eyebrow. Master Angmir nodded.

"The matter concerns young Lord Haldir..." Angmir said carefully. "He is growing too advanced for the training weapons the other ellons in his class are using. Lord Haldir is quite advanced enough to be utilizing a real sword and bow by now...I would advance him My Lord but I require your permission. He is a few yeni short of his majority yet and for him to be training among the warriors and not the elflings...well...it might seem like favoritism Lord Celeborn. Verily the young lord has the ability, however." The weapons master looked troubled at the problem. He was surprised when Celeborn laughed.

"Well mellon-nin, rest easily on that score." His proud smile broadened and Galadriel, having caught their conversation, nodded as well. The Lady of Lothlorien smiled brilliantly.

"Aye Lord Angmir, you have my permission and I expect Celeborn's as well, to advance Haldir from the elflings' classes to the warriors." Celeborn nodded in agreement and a relieved smile crossed the weapons master's face.

"Thank you, My Lady, My Lord. I appreciate that. Lord Haldir will be a great asset I am certain."

"Verily," Celeborn agreed. "Valar willing it be so. And if he behaves in a manner...not in accord with the rank granted him, you have my permission to take him to task." Angmir nodded.

Elflings' disobedience was dealt with a warning swat or two from the weapons master, and in full by their parents or guardians once the training session was over for the day. But the young warriors, being further from home most of the time, were placed fully in the charge of the weapons master...to most young warriors' intense displeasure. Still, though Angmir was a strict master, he was not unduly harsh. The ellons could regard Angmir as a trusted friend even though he was strict. Celeborn and Galadriel both knew Haldir would be in the best of 'hands', so to speak.

"And Orophin? How does our second ion fare in lessons?" Galadriel inquired, once the matter of Haldir's advancement was settled. Angmir shook his head and sighed.

"Great Eru! I know not where the ellon's head is during lessons...I beg your pardon, My Lady," Angmir said quickly.

"So granted," Galadriel sighed. "Angmir, I asked you to tell us how Orophin was doing. Speak freely if you please, I promise I will not strike you down where you stand," she said dryly, quirking a smile. Angmir relaxed...slightly.

"Aye...le hannon, Lady Galadriel. As I was saying...Lord Orophin does not seem to have the ability to pay attention in martial lessons that Lord Haldir does. I do not mean that his skills are inferior...when he can be reminded to pay attention, the lad actually does quite well. But most of the time I swear by Lord Irmo that his head must be off in the Realm of Dreams! If he had been fighting with a real sword this past lesson, instead of a wooden blade, verily his head would have been sundered from his body," Angmir said in a hushed voice. Galadriel suppressed a shiver.

"We will speak to Orophin about paying more attention, mellon-nin," Galadriel promised. "Apparently lessons of any sort are not our ion's favorite part of the day, as Master Taracar has told us. But when Orophin does pay attention, he does well?" Galadriel asked. Angmir nodded, and the Lady of Lothlorien breathed a sigh of relief. All was not lost, then. Her youngling could still be taught...it was a matter of curing his inattentive streak.

"And Rumil?" Celeborn joined in. "How fares our youngest in the elfling's class?" The silver-haired Lord felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Rumil was the most eager, excitable elfling he had tended since...well, since Celebrian, if he was honest with himself. Angmir was smiling widely again, and Celeborn's heart lifted.

"Lord Rumil is flourishing," Angmir informed the Lord and Lady. "He may be a beginner, but he has picked up the basics quickly; indeed, as time goes by he may even surpass his eldest brother on the battlefield, though that is a long way off," Angmir said with a grin. "The only problem I can see with Lord Rumil," Angmir added, as his smile faded a bit, "is that he tends to flaunt his status."

Galadriel's eyebrows arched. "What?" she asked. "He is...pulling rank?" She frowned at Angmir's reluctant nod. "Well, well...we shall speak to our tithen-ion about that, never fear," Galadriel said resolutely. "All shall be well, Master Angmir. Be at peace."

As Galadriel and Celeborn bade Master Angmir farewell and continued their walk, they talked over the weapons master's revelations. "So evidently, Cel, our Phin hasn't enjoyed martial lessons as much as he tells us," Galadriel mused.

"Aye," Celeborn replied. "I wonder what on Arda is keeping our ion so preoccupied," he added softly. "But as to Haldir...As a Yule gift for our eldest ion I can think of nothing better than to invest him myself into the ranks of our warriors."

Galadriel smiled brightly. "Aye meleth nin, a perfect idea. As for our other ionnath...we shall see."

That night, at evening meal, Galadriel and Celeborn watched their sons carefully. The ellons seemed to be whispering to each other a little more than was usual, but the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien put that down to normal elfling mischief and figured that when the time was right, they would see what the joke was. Hopefully it was not directed at them! Galadriel could have found out right then, but she chose not to search her elflings' minds.

When the meal was concluded, Celeborn rose from his chair. "Rumil, a word."

"I would speak with you, Orophin," Galadriel added. Both younglings swallowed hard as their parents called to them.

"Adar, Naneth, I will assist Silwen with cleaning up the meal," Haldir offered, sensing that his parents wanted to speak privately with his brothers. Affirmative nods and appreciative smiles from his foster parents made the ellon's heart soar...though not as much as the teasing grin and twinkling blue eyes of Silwen did! Haldir tried not to blush as he carried in the plates. True to his word, and his brothers', they had consumed ALL their vegetables...a feat in itself.

**************************************************************************

"You wanted to speak with me, Ada?" Rumil squirmed nervously, twisting his hair between his fingers as he faced his father.

"Aye, ion-nin. I have spoken with Master Angmir today--" Celeborn raised a hand to stay his son's comment. "Nay, ion-nin, he is not angry with you. Quite the reverse, he is very pleased with your progress. There _is _one thing that worries Master Angmir however, and it is also worrisome to your Naneth and I. Do you have any idea what that might be?"

The fact that Rumil was now staring at his feet gave Celeborn a fairly clear idea that his littlest son DID know. "Rumil, I asked you a question, ion-nin," Celeborn prompted gently.

"I...I said I didn't have to d-do what Master Angmir wanted, 'cause I was a lord," Rumil mumbled. Celeborn arched a silver eyebrow.

"Oh? Come here, ion-nin," Celeborn said, seating himself and extending a hand to Rumil. Warily, the elfling approached him. "Master Angmir is to be treated with respect ion-nin. Because this is the first I have heard of it, I will let you off lightly, Rumil. I will not spank you, this time. But if I ever hear of you pulling rank again, you will be spanked," Celeborn warned the elfling. "Do you understand?"

"Aye Ada," Rumil said. He snuggled into Celeborn's arms, and the Elven Lord rocked Rumil gently, stroking the young one's hair. He wondered how his beloved's talk with their middle son was going...

***************************************************************************

"Naneth? You wanted to see me?" Orophin asked, fidgeting. Galadriel faced her son.

"Indeed I did, ion-nin. I have heard reports from Master Taracar, and now from Master Angmir as well, that you have not been paying attention in lessons," Galadriel said firmly. "What is the meaning of that, ion-nin?" Orophin swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Gehenno nin, Naneth...but...I cannot say," Orophin mumbled. Galadriel frowned slightly.

"Forgive you, ion-nin? Why are you unable to say?" Galadriel asked, a troubled expression settling on her face. She locked eyes with Orophin, worried enough to forego her rule about keeping out of the ellons' minds and beginning to probe his mind with hers.

**Orophin,** Galadriel murmured. The ellon panicked.

"Nay! Daro! Daro si! Stop, get out! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Orophin howled, covering his face and falling to his knees. Galadriel drew back and knelt on the floor, wrapping her arms around Orophin as he rocked back and forth. She trembled, not knowing what hurt her son so. Determined to find out, she probed again.

**Ion-nin, what is hurting you?** Galadriel caught flashes, mental images coming quickly. Haldir in the kitchen with a familiar blonde elleth, laughing and talking. Haldir on the training field, praised by Master Angmir. Rumil in Galadriel's company, being soothed for some minor hurt.

As her brow creased in confusion and worry, Galadriel probed further. She saw visions of her ionnath as younger elflings, Rumil as a babe in young Haldir's arms, fleeing a screaming ellon who wielded a long rod in one hand, a torch in the other. She felt the sensation of stumbling along behind Haldir and knew she was seeing through Orophin's eyes.

Galadriel heard curses and promises to exact vengeance, drawn from an older elleth's lips who sounded both strange and familiar. Strange, for Galadriel had never heard her voice. Familiar, for with Orophin's mind open to her, Galadriel knew the elleth to be Orophin's birth Naneth. She shivered at the elleth's harsh words. Snow on the ground told Galadriel it was near Yuletide and tears spilled from Galadriel's eyes as she imagined the hurt her ionnath experienced if they remembered this each coronar.

Scenes flashed through Galadriel's mind so quickly that she could not catch them all. Visions that seemed to be dreams of the future loomed before her as the flashes slowed...Haldir, slain on a battlefield...an older Orophin and grown Rumil, weeping over their brother's broken form...

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Orophin howled, ejecting a shocked Galadriel from his mind. He pulled away. "Hal...Hal...he...no...no...He cannot..." Orophin gasped. "No...Not my muindor...no..."

"Ai! Ion-nin...How often do these memories and visions plague you, tithen ion?" Galadriel whispered hoarsely, catching Orophin in a close embrace. Orophin sobbed into her shoulder. "Every...every Yule...more often, now..." the elfteen wept, and Galadriel rocked him gently.

"Ai, my Orophin...shhh...hush ion-nin...Nana has you...these dreams that you have of things future may or may not come to pass...but dwell not on them ion-nin, for the future is yet changeable..." Galadriel whispered. "Not of my blood, but of my soul, Orophin Galadrielion," she whispered, and Orophin froze. She had never called him by _her _name, but always by their Ada's. "Ion nin, fear not for I am with you, I hear you. Do not fear," Galadriel whispered, kissing his brow. "If you ever feel another vision coming on I wish you to tell me."

"How, Nana?" Orophin whispered. Galadriel smoothed a hand over his brow.

"Do you remember how I entered your mind?" Galadriel asked gently. Orophin nodded uncertainly. "Aye, Nana."

"Do it to me," Galadriel said. Orophin's eyes widened.

"What?!" he gasped.

"Enter my mind, ion-nin," Galadriel commanded softly.

"But...Nana, I cannot," Orophin whispered.

"Aye, you can tithen-ion. Here." Galadriel lowered her head so their foreheads touched. "We will begin with close contact to make it easier for you. Concentrate, tithen-ion." She began teaching Orophin how to settle himself into a meditative trance. Orophin found it easy enough...it was almost like daydreaming, to him. Once he had slipped into the place he needed to be, Orophin felt a gentle tug in his mind, leading him on.

*Nana?* Orophin questioned, reaching out mentally. A joyous, proud thought from Galadriel was the reply. *Very good, ion-nin!* she called back, and led Orophin in the difficult task of probing her mind. She lowered most of her mental blocks to make it easier, keeping only the memories of her fall from grace as a member of her Uncle Feanor's followers behind closed doors, so to speak. That would be too confusing and frightening for the elfteen to deal with.

She showed him memories of picnics with her Atar in Valinor, playing with her elder brothers...and aye, even getting in trouble alongside her eldest brother Finrod, and both of them being soundly spanked by her Amme. Orophin sent a shocked thought at that.

*Naneth?! You???* Orophin sounded amazed and Galadriel sent a rippling laugh across their connection.

*Aye ion-nin, me. Where on Arda do you expect I learned what I knew about disciplining naughty elflings?* she asked in amusement. She felt her son tense. *What is it, Orophin?*

*Am I...am I in very much trouble, Nana?* Orophin asked, clearly worried. Galadriel wrapped him in a comforting wave of thoughts.

*Nay, ion nin. Not this time. Be sure to pay more attention in lessons, both your academic and martial ones, and if you need me, now you know how to call for me,* Galadriel said reassuringly. *If you fail to call for me when you are distressed, because you think I should not know about it, then and only then will you be in trouble for something like this. I think we have tarried in my mind long enough, * Galadriel added. Gently, she directed Phin back to his own mind and severed the mental connection, pulling Orophin close.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Silwen and Haldir worked on the cleanup from evening meal.

"Well, my young lord, I must say I am most impressed," Silwen said coyly. "Not only did you manage to consume ALL the brussels sprouts I served you, but Lords Orophin and Rumil did, too. How very comforting, to know that they are not always as disgusting as you three seem to think they are," Silwen smirked.

"Ah, well, the cheese sauce did wonders for those and the broccoli as well," Haldir replied cheerfully. "I noticed Ada didn't seem to finish his, though," Haldir joked. Silwen laughed, a sound like a stream rippling across smooth stones, and Haldir smiled.

"So, my good Mistress Silwen, how fares our cake?" Haldir asked, curious to know how it had come out. Silwen went to retrieve it from the cooling rack, only to find a large slice cut out when she uncovered the cake. Silwen's eyes widened and she spun around to face Haldir, who looked livid. "Lord Haldir! Believe me, I didn't..."

Before Haldir could react, his youngest brother ran into the kitchen. "Silwen! You ate some of the cake!" Rumil cried out. "That was Ada and Nana's special cake! You promised...and I ate ALL my broccoli, too!" Rumil pouted. "Hal, look what she did!" Rumil wept.

Haldir looked deep into the eyes of the elleth he had been slowly realizing he had come to care very much about, ever since they had come to Lothlorien and he had first laid eyes on her. Now, it seemed, she had deceived them and purposely ruined the surprise the ellons had intended for their nana and ada.

_But, _a voice in the back of his mind pointed out, _she might not have...she looked just as surprised as you, _it said. Haldir pushed the voice away in his anger. Who else would it have been, if not Silwen? There was no one else here! Rumil was right, it had to be Silwen and those innocent eyes couldn't fool him...

"What do you expect me to do about it, muindor laes?" Haldir demanded. Rumil frowned.

"Ada spanks us when we are bad," he pointed out. Haldir nodded in agreement. "Mil, go find Phin and keep him occupied. Mistress Silwen and I must have a private talk," he growled. The youngest Lord of Lothlorien ran to do as he was told, leaving his eldest, very angry brother alone with the elleth who had won said brother's heart.

**************************************************************************

_Betrayal._

_Betrayal._

_Betrayal._

That word, like a heartbeat, pulsed through Haldir's mind. Silwen had betrayed her end of the bargain...ruined the confection they had worked so hard to create...and as the ellon advanced on the elleth, rolling up his sleeves, Silwen backed away, eyes wide and frightened. She had an almost...guilty expression, Haldir thought, and that seemed to confirm his opinion.

"Silwen."

"Aye, my lord?" Silwen whispered.

"Do you have any excuse for this betrayal of our bargain?" Haldir asked, a steely glint in his eyes.

"Nay, my lord," Silwen whispered. She knew what Haldir was doing was unfair...and also had a fair idea of who the perpetrator was. Master Angmir had been in recently to get a snack from her. Easy enough for him to sneak a slice of cake when her back was turned. But Angmir was her _iaur muindor, _and she would not betray her big brother.

"Very well, then," Haldir said coldly. He slipped off his belt and Silwen tried not to shiver visibly. She paled slightly.

"Do you know why you are receiving this punishment from me, Silwen?" Haldir asked, staring into the elleth's eyes. His gaze, which normally only showed affection, aye, even love for the elleth was cold and hard. Silwen bowed her head.

"For breaking our part of the bargain," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Good. Bend over that chair and grip the other side," Haldir commanded angrily.

"Be iest lîn," Silwen replied. She did as she was told, hands shaking. She would not betray her brother...she would _not. _As the first blow came down on her bottom, a soft gasp escaped her lips...

***********************************************************************

Haldir saw Silwen sink to her knees long minutes later, clutching the chair and trembling. He laced the belt through his leggings and fastened it again, then knelt by Silwen and looked into her eyes.

The blank expression that met his gaze shocked him. She looked so distant, so..._hollow. _Ai Valar...Her shoulders were shaking and her body heaved with dry sobs. What had he done?

He gently cupped her chin in his hands and steadily met her gaze. Silwen had not cried out once during the long punishment...aye, _punishment_, not discipline, he realized with dawning horror as his own shoulders began to shake.

"Silwen..." he began, pulling her close. Her head rested on his shoulder and her blonde hair slid down over him like a cloak. She mumbled something and Haldir gently asked her to repeat herself, not having caught it.

"Mel--" she began, before switching to "My Lord?" Haldir tensed.

"What did you say, Silwen?" Haldir said softly.

"Meleth nin, meleth le," Silwen whispered hoarsely. Haldir's eyes widened again.

"Silwen, I..." He shook harder as he held Silwen in his arms. "Gehenno nin...forgive me. I acted in anger, and I...Great Eru, Silwen...what have I done? Let me see," he pleaded.

Silwen let the tears come. "You whipped me, Haldir. In anger, without getting the whole story," she said simply. Haldir hissed in pain from the truth of her words.

"You would have every right to strike me down now, Silwen," Haldir whispered. "I do not deserve to walk Arda." His tear-filled eyes met hers. "How...how bad is it?"

"I suppose if I had salve, I would be able to sit after a day or two," Silwen said uncomfortably.

"With salve?" Haldir said, stunned. "Dear Valar, Silwen..." He drew her closer and she finally let go, crying into his tunic. "I will fetch you some, Silwen. I...I did not mean to..." he offered lamely.

"I know," Silwen said, eyes lowered. "You were angry. I forgive you, meleth nin," she said softly. Haldir blinked.

"Just like that? You forgive me?"

"That is what those who love each other do, Haldir. Besides, it is almost Yule...and do not think that your ada and nana and my brother Angmir will let you off so easily," Silwen said with a painful smile.

_That is what those who love each other do..._Haldir froze. "Salve," he muttered again and went to fetch it from the supply cupboard near the kitchen. "You...do love me?" he asked when he returned. Silwen squeezed his hand.

"Aye. I do, Haldir. You have my heart, Haldir son of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. No matter what you do to me, you cannot change that or get rid of me that easily," Silwen said. "As my elder brother can tell you, I have a stubborn streak that rivals...well, yours," she said. Haldir couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Ai Valar. Well, then I suppose now is as good a time as any to say that I love you as well...that is why I was so angry when I thought you betrayed me...my brothers and I, I should say. I still need to learn to let my mind rule my emotions, not the other way 'round," Haldir admitted. "But I swear this day that never will I allow myself to harm you again," he added, kissing Silwen softly.

"I will hold you to that," Silwen murmured. "This I swear. Now, Celebornion...how about that salve?" she said. Haldir smiled wryly.

"As you wish, meleth nin." He guided Silwen into her private chamber near the kitchen, and stood uncertainly near the bed as she lay facedown. "Would you like me to..."

"Please, Haldir. I cannot manage it on my own," Silwen admitted. "It hurts too much."

Haldir winced at the reminder of his foolishness and the hurt he had caused Silwen, but with the skill of the healer his foster brother-by-law had begun teaching him to be, he gently adjusted Silwen's clothing to reveal the welts.

"Ai!" he gasped, tears coming into his eyes. "You were not incorrect meleth nin...I am most sorry to say..." He began using the salve and Silwen let out a hiss of pain as his fingers smoothed it over the affected area.

"I am sorry, meleth nin," Haldir kept murmuring as he continued to apply the salve. Nearly three-quarters of the jar was used before Silwen's skin looked fairly normal again, although with a pink blush to it, and Silwen demanded that Haldir stop.

"We may need the rest of the salve later, meleth nin. 'Tis tolerable now, aye it hurts but it will go away soon. Hannon le, Haldir for looking after me," Silwen whispered. As Haldir readjusted Silwen's clothing, he shook his head.

"It was my duty meleth nin, after what I did to you...but I am glad I could help ease the pain after inflicting it. I vow never to do such a thing again." He drew a light blanket over Silwen and pressed a kiss to her blonde hair. "My dear one...I am so sorry. Forgive me?"

"Be iest lîn...As you wish, meleth nin...though I forgave you already," Silwen breathed. "Ease your heart for now. I will not speak of it." Haldir nodded and stayed with Silwen until her breathing became easier and she was fast asleep. Then he brushed a kiss across her cheek and left her to sleep.

***************************************************************************

Galadriel brought Orophin with her after their talk. Celeborn met with them in the family quarters. "Well meleth nin, it seems our son isn't intentionally disobeying his instructors," Galadriel murmured. "Orophin..." She broke off, glancing at her son.

"I have visions like Nana, Ada," Orophin said softly. "I'm sorry. I'll be sure to tell Nana anytime I have one now. She taught me how." Celeborn nodded and embraced his son.

"Be sure you do ion-nin. I know visions can be frightening and I want to make sure you are well and safe." He smiled at Orophin. "I will be right back; I must find Haldir and Rumil. Mil ran off after we had our talk and I must see where they have gotten to...hopefully not into mischief!"

The Lord of Lothlorien found Rumil about to enter the kitchen and stopped his son. "Ion-nin, have you seen your brother?" Celeborn inquired. "Where is Haldir?"

Rumil shrugged. "He was in the kitchen with Silwen before." Celeborn nodded. "All right. I'll go find Haldir. You go to Naneth and Orophin and start helping them decorate the talan. I'll bring Haldir back with me and we'll help. All right?"

The elfling nodded. "Okay Ada." He ran off and Celeborn sighed in relief before entering the kitchen. It was empty, but the door to the storeroom was open. Celeborn passed through that door and found the room empty...the next door, leading to Silwen's private quarters, was slightly ajar.

Celeborn approached the door and heard soft moans. "Hal...not so hard..." Silwen's voice drifted to Celeborn's ears and he frowned. "Please Hal don't push so hard it hurts..." "I'm being as gentle as possible!" Haldir retorted. Then his voice softened. "Sorry Silwen. But it's my first time doing this and I didn't mean to hurt you...not again," he added more quietly. Celeborn was frozen in disbelief, unsure what to think.

Celeborn took a deep breath and counted backward from ten in Sindarin. Then he opened the door. "Haldir Celebornion just what do you think you are do--" His gaze finally fell on Haldir, who was kneeling at Silwen's bedside. The elleth was unclothed from the waist down and Haldir's hand was rubbing something on her exposed bottom. Celeborn averted his eyes. "Haldir! What are you doing?" he demanded. The young ellon pulled a blanket over Silwen and scrambled to his feet, wincing as the elleth whimpered. To have been caught doing this by the Lord of Lothlorien! Tears trickled from Silwen's eyes.

Celeborn's grey eyes were cold as he seized his oldest ion by the arm and jerked him from the sleeping room, kicked the door shut then backed Haldir up against the storeroom wall. "I cannot believe that you would do such a thing Haldir," he hissed furiously.

"Have you forgotten everything we've ever taught you about honorable behavior?"

"I must have ad--my lord," Haldir replied, in a quiet, pained tone. "I was trying to relieve the pain that I inflicted upon her..." His voice cracked. "All my fault...I did not let her tell me what happened...I lost my temper...j-just like him..." Haldir whispered, hating himself. "Just like my birth adar...I refused to listen."

Celeborn's expression darkened as he listened to Haldir's words, and his hands tightened on the younger ellon's shoulders--until the last phrases registered.

"Like your birth--" Celeborn, nonplussed, asked, "Haldir, just what were you doing in there with Silwen?"

"Applying salve to Silwen's bottom, my lord," Haldir whispered, not daring to look his foster ada in the eye.

It slowly dawned on Celeborn that, perhaps, he'd misinterpreted the words he'd overheard. "And why were you doing that?"

"She was in great pain...pain that I, in my anger, inflicted after I allowed my rage to overwhelm me," Haldir confessed, bowing his head. "I am a wicked ellon like my birth Adar," he whispered. "How can she still love me and forgive me after what I did..." Tears pooled in his eyes.

"Haldir, what--exactly--did--you--do?" Celeborn lifted Haldir's chin and made him look into the Lord of Lorien's eyes.

**Meleth nin?? What is going on, my beloved?** Galadriel called in Celeborn's mind.

**I've found Haldir** He sent her what he'd overheard and Haldir's reaction. **I'm trying to determine if my initial assumption was correct or not.**

Galadriel's brow creased. **Should I come over there, Cel?** Haldir was looking into his foster father's eyes with the expression of a frightened rabbit.

**Aye. I left Silwen in her room; perhaps you might comfort her while I deal with our ion's extremely poor decision.**

**All right Cel, but don't do anything before you know the whole story, please,** Galadriel replied. **I'm coming.** Galadriel watched Orophin and Rumil hanging decorations, and asking Phin to watch Rumil for a little while, she went quickly to the kitchen and through to where Haldir and Celeborn stood. "Ion nin?" Haldir closed his eyes. "Nan--my lady," he corrected himself. "Please...take care of Silwen..." _My lady?_ Galadriel thought in shock. She hadn't been 'my lady' for a long time to him. What in the name of the Valar...But she entered Silwen's room and stayed to comfort the elleth. "Be at peace, Silwen, I am not angry with you, hinya," Galadriel murmured, soothing Silwen's fear.

Celeborn waited for the door to close behind his wife, then said sternly, "I'm waiting for an answer, Haldir."

Haldir slipped off his belt and stared at the leather strap in his hands, trembling. "I...whipped her my lord...without thinking, in anger, without considering what I was doing. I made her bend over the chair and then...and then I don't remember anything...until she just...collapsed over the chair..." Haldir trembled. "Bruises...welts...all my fault...I..."

Celeborn felt a wave of relief sweep over him and he hauled the ellon into his embrace, feeling remorseful that he'd immediately put the absolutely worst interpretation on the scene he'd interrupted. It was still a bad situation, but certainly not the most damning of all possible.

Galadriel looked up. **Cel? What is it meleth nin?**

**He lost his temper but not his honor. I'll deal with the temper in a few minutes. How is Silwen?**

**She is well love, though sore. The child has given me permission to examine her...actually what she said was 'you do not need my permission, you are my Lady'...and it appears that her bottom has been soundly spanked recently...perhaps more, I see evidence of bruising and welts, and a jar of healing salve sits here nearly empty. I can only imagine what state she must have been in when they began, if the jar was full then...** Galadriel replied, worried. **I have questioned her and she said something about her brother Angmir, something about keeping secrets and being afraid she'd lose her position with us...the poor dear child.**

**Can you estimate how many blows she took, my love? Haldir doesn't know how many--he was too tied up with his anger.**

Galadriel checked, wincing at the result. Her anxiety showed in her thoughts back to Celeborn. **About two dozen. The poor child...ai...** she sighed. **I have no doubt Haldir must have been robbed of all reason to do something like that...**

**I'll make certain that he sees reason now. I'll take him to my study; no sense in distressing Silwen further.**

The mental conversation took barely enough time for Haldir to blink five times, and Celeborn set the ellon away from him and stared into his eyes.

"Come with me, ion nin." He placed a hand on Haldir's shoulder and pushed him towards the kitchen. "To my study."

"Aye my lord," Haldir said, his voice still devoid of emotion. Slowly he followed Celeborn. There was no fighting this...he deserved whatever the Lord of Lothlorien chose to give him. He might have Silwen's forgiveness, but it was surely undeserved. A bad ellon...he was a bad ellon...His memory heard the voices again in his head.

_"Haldir Fuinamarthion! Come back here, you wicked child! I will not have you run from me!" Fuinamarth had chased his eldest son to the river, while Haldir tried to bring back his younger siblings. Fuinamarth took off his belt and lashed it over Haldir's back, beating the young elfteen as Haldir sank to the ground and trying to wrench a cry from him._

_Haldir screamed out. "Phin! Orophin!" The young ellon had stumbled ahead with their infant brother in his arms. Now he turned and ran back clutching Rumil. "Hal! Hal! Ada, leave Hal 'lone!" Orophin had screamed, waking Rumil, who howled loudly. "Just what were you doing out here?" Fuinamarth demanded. "Going to visit Naneth's cousins!" Orophin sobbed. Fuinamarth whirled around and backhanded Orophin, Rumil tumbling from Phin's arms and landing on top of Haldir's prone form. "I did not ask you brat! I was speaking to your brother! Get back to the talan! Now! There will be no more talk of crossing the river into THAT PLACE do you hear me! I will not have you mixing with those...those KINSLAYERS!"_

Celeborn, closely monitoring Haldir's mental state as they walked to the study, picked up on the horrific images and his expression went grim.

_It had taken four coronari but finally Haldir had made the trip across the river with his brothers...after his Adar and Naneth had sailed to the West without them. He had come before the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien and pleaded for mercy and sanctuary. Now he had broken their trusts so fully that it could never be repaired...never. The ellon began to sob._ "My lord..." he whispered aloud.

Celeborn shushed him, "Inside, ion nin... and don't forget that you are MY son now, not HIS." He drew Haldir into the study and closed the door, to signify he was not to be disturbed.

"What...ai...You saw..." It wasn't really a question. "You did, didn't you?" Eyes wide and tearful, Haldir looked at his foster ada.

"Yes. I saw. And I owe you an apology, ion nin, for jumping to conclusions when I found you."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...You shouldn't have had to see that..." Haldir wept.

Haldir handed his belt to his ada. "I deserve the worst thing ever for what I did," he said tearfully.

Celeborn accepted the belt, but laid it on the desk top. "Haldir, you still haven't told me what made you so angry that you lost control like that. Sit down and start at the beginning." He motioned towards one of the chairs that rested before his desk, and sat down in the other one.

Haldir gulped. "Phin and Mil and I wanted to give you and Naneth a surprise for Yule, Adar," Haldir said softly, taking his seat as Celeborn bid. "We got Silwen to help us, but she said she'd only help if we ate all our vegetables," he added.

Celeborn hid a smile at the fleeting expression of disgust that crossed his ion's face. "Oh, really? Were you going to cook something for us ion nin?"

Haldir nodded. "We made a cake. But then...then..." He swallowed hard. "When I came back to check on it a big slice was missing. I thought...I don't know what I thought. Mil ran in and said Silwen took the slice of cake, and it seemed the only explanation at the time. I didn't know who else might have done it. Silwen didn't confirm or deny it either way, but I didn't really ask her...I just assumed things," Haldir said, shoulders slumped.

**Meleth nin?** Galadriel called. **I have gotten the tale in full from Silwen now. She is far calmer. It seems that a slice of cake went missing, presumably when her brother Angmir was present. Apparently that is what started the whole business.**

Celeborn closed his eyes. **Angmir hmm? Well perhaps I shall speak with Master Angmir soon. In any case assure Silwen she is in no danger of dismissal and I will deal appropriately with our ion. **

**I will meleth nin,** Galadriel thought back.

The whole conversation hadn't taken all that long and when Celeborn turned back to his eldest foster son Haldir was looking at him with a worried expression. "Ada?"

"What is it ion-nin?" Celeborn replied softly.

"Are you going to beat me like I did to Silwen?" Haldir asked uncertainly. Celeborn shook his head.

"Nay ion-nin. You are going to be punished, though." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I am placing you on kitchen duty for as long as it takes Silwen to recover completely, you will be helping her out generally and doing anything she cannot," Celeborn said. Haldir nodded.

"Is that all ada?" he asked, trembling. Celeborn looked him in the eyes.

"I think you have punished yourself far more than I could ion nin. Just remember this Haldir Celebornion...I am your Ada now and I love you far more than you can imagine. You are MY ion, Haldir...a good ellon and worthy of love. NEVER think that your birth ada was correct in his treatment of you," Celeborn said clearly. "You have made a mistake; a big one, granted, but a mistake nonetheless. Silwen has forgiven you; I too forgive you Haldir, and so does your Naneth. Your brothers need not know of this," Celeborn said lovingly. "Yule is a time to celebrate the turn of the year and new beginnings ion nin....there is always a chance for redemption."

Haldir broke down, tears of relief spilling from his eyes. His foster ada loved him...he forgave him...The young ellon flung himself into Celeborn's arms and wept. Celeborn rocked him gently. "Love you 'da," Haldir sobbed.

"I love you too my ion. I love you too."

***************************************************************************

At the Yule festivities, Celeborn gifted Haldir with his sword, and announced his desire to make him a Guard of Lothlorien, under Master Angmir. Angmir had apologized to his sister and the Lord and Lady, and most especially the young Lords for ruining their present...as it was he ended up in the kitchen helping the young ellons make a better cake, even more magnificent than the last one, under Silwen's watchful gaze.

Haldir went to join his brothers and Master Angmir, so they could present the cake, but Silwen caught his arm. "Haldir."

"Yes, Silwen?" The young ellon gazed into the elleth's soft blue eyes. "What is it?"

"I love you, _meleth nin, _and you are forgiven. Remember that," she whispered, stroking his cheek. "I love you." With tears in his eyes, Haldir drew Silwen close and held her.

"Thank you, _meleth nin,_" Haldir murmured. "I love you too. I hope to see you at the Yule celebration."

"I am sure you will, my Haldir. Now get going, before you hinder your brothers and mine in presenting that cake!" she laughed softly, shaking her wooden spoon at him. Haldir laughed and dodged her playful swat, then went to do as he was told.

When the cake was presented at the table Celeborn and Galadriel smiled at their sons and Angmir, delighting in the giant cake's festive Yule decorations...red berries and green leaves, and many other finishing touches suggested by Silwen.

Orophin, for his part, received a book of stories Galadriel and Celeborn had written down about their escapades as elflings and young adults, leaving out the "shadow" that marred "Artanis'" past. Galadriel still shuddered to think of her time as a follower of her uncle Feanor...she wouldn't be inflicting that on her son. **Don't use that book to get any ideas ion nin,** Galadriel warned with a soft smile.

Orophin's mental message back was delivered with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. **Who, me Nana? Never!** He laughed aloud and Galadriel's eyes twinkled. "Come here Orophin." When the young elfteen was curled up close to her Galadriel rubbed his back gently.

"Remember Orophin Galadrielion...son of my soul...your adar and I have been through all that before. We know all the tricks. If you try any one of them...well, we shall not be blind to it," she murmured. Orophin gave her an impish grin. "I know, Nana."

Rumil's gift from his ada and nana was a new set of practice weapons. "Rumil, to me," Celeborn said softly. Rumil nodded and Celeborn knelt once he had his son in front of him. "Use these wisely ion nin and make sure you never pull rank again is that clear?"

"Aye, Ada," Rumil said seriously. Celeborn gathered his youngest in a hug. After a while, he put Rumil from him and stood, calling Haldir and Master Angmir to him. Angmir stood at Celeborn's side and Celeborn commanded Haldir to stand before him. "Give me your sword ion nin, and kneel down."

Haldir obeyed immediately. Celeborn held the sword in its sheath, one hand on the hilt. He bade Haldir place his left hand on the sword and right hand on its hilt. "Do you know the oath you must take now ion nin?" Celeborn asked gently, as both he and Angmir placed a hand on the hilt over Haldir's. Haldir nodded. He had prepared for this day for a while now, though he hadn't realized it would come so soon.

"I, Haldir Celebornion, son of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, do swear this day that as a Guard of said realm I will do all in my power, even at the cost of my life, to protect Lothlorien and its inhabitants from harm, from the Lord and Lady to the lowest servant and from the eldest Edhel to the youngest elfling. I give myself to the tutelage and command of Marchwarden Angmir, in full acknowledgement that I have no authority over him as the son of the Lord and Lady while under his command. Marchwarden Angmir outranks me while I am on duty and I will obey him as I would my Adar and Naneth. I swear that in all things I will remain loyal to the Lord and Lady and act for the good of the Realm of Lothlorien. Should I shirk my duty or disobey a command, I promise to accept the consequences as any other soldier, not expect to be spared. This I, Haldir Celebornion, do swear."

"And I, Celeborn Lord of Lothlorien do hear. As Lord of Lothlorien and witness to this addition to my guard I give my approval and trust that my youngest Guard shall live up to expectations. In all things I remind Haldir my son to obey Master Angmir, without question as he would obey me. This Oath is heard and accepted, and should it be broken consequences shall be given swiftly. I repay loyalty with love, honor with praise, oathbreaking with justice. Let it be from this day forward that Haldir Celebornion is sworn to me not only as son but as loyal vassal. So say I, Celeborn Lord of Lothlorien."

"I, Angmir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien do hear and accept the oath of Haldir Celebornion and hereby invest him as my newest guard. Let it be that his promise is fulfilled and that my choice is not mistaken. Obedience is rewarded with honor; disobedience with consequences and oathbreaking with justice. So let it be!"

Angmir and Celeborn stepped back and helped the trembling ellon to rise. Galadriel stepped forward and buckled Haldir's sword belt around him, smiling lovingly. "And I, Galadriel Lady of Lothlorien," she said softly, "am sure that you will surpass all our expectations, ion-nin. Be not afraid."

The Yule celebrations lasted long and well into the night, as they became not only a time to celebrate Yule but also Haldir's triumph. The sweetest victory for Haldir, though, was when his beloved Silwen entered the family quarters, a _mithril _and gold necklace twined around her neck.

"Haldir! You shouldn't have!"

Haldir laughed, delighted that she had found his gift. "Aye, I should have _meleth nin. _And I did. Are you happy with it?"

"I am happy at your side, Haldir...where I belong."

"Aye...safe in my arms where you belong meleth nin. And never will you be harmed again. _This _I swear above all. Never again."

The End.

Happy Yule!

~Kaylee


End file.
